


Union of the Synthetic

by acrimonious_Administrator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory Mention, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Rim job, Scars, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, all characters eighteen and up, dave with scars, i dunno, in universe at least, orgy setting but daverose focus, other characters are background - Freeform, porn with some plot?, probably, unrealistic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrimonious_Administrator/pseuds/acrimonious_Administrator
Summary: Dave took a deep inhale and long exhale, standing before an entrance to the common room everyone had agreed to meet at in the days prior. For a party. Said party was described more as a bacchanalian orgy, in which everyone would show up completely naked and be allowed to mingle and swing to their hearts content. But Dave had good reason to not want people, least of all his friends, see his body.Dave is nervous to join in on some post-game divine sexy times. Rose gives her ectobro some reassurance.





	Union of the Synthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first shared fic. Woo hoo. Hope you like it. Was supposed to be more orgy-ish, but DaveRose got me ensnared. Might make it a series with the rest of the days events. Or just other sexy times or normal times that happen in this world? Dunno. Genes work like in Percy Jackson, so incest doesn't really count for them, but the taboo is still acknowledged. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.

Dave took a deep inhale and long exhale, standing before an entrance to the common room everyone had agreed to meet at in the days prior.

After winning the game, the eight humans and seven remaining trolls had all entered the new universe and were all granted god tier status. The universe was barren save for one flooded version of earth, and full of potential for the new pantheon to shape however they wanted. However, other than re-establishing a stable solar system and a healthy earth, the group had decided it was time to take a breather and destress. All fifteen gods lived in a giant mansion they considered HQ. Earth was beautiful, filled only with themselves and the game constructs that worshipped them. They were in no rush to complicate things with mass re-population using the ectobiology lab just yet. After a few weeks of R&R, most grudges and hurt feelings had been talked out or at least temporarily put aside in favor of basking in what success they had salvaged after so many losses and failures. However, these fifteen teens were getting restless. Being in such close proximity to each other on a daily basis, something was eventually going to snap. Leave it to the Seers and local Witch to decide what the best course of action to take to circumvent any divine drama or hurt feelings from arising and ruining this potential paradise. 

Rose called for a meeting, and made a proposal that the group would vote on. To dodge any unnecessary conflicts in the sure to be many snog-fests on the horizon, she said everyone should come to a “party”. The party was described more as a bacchanalian orgy, in which everyone would show up completely naked and be allowed to mingle and swing to their hearts content. Of course, no one would be forced to do anything with anyone they didn’t want to, and there would be absolutely no judging or mocking of physical appearance. No one would be allowed to complain if one of their partners chose to be with another, unless they had agreed to limit themselves beforehand. They also encouraged the established couples to try different partners, to decide quickly if polyamory was or wasn’t for them. The girls said that after everything they’ve been through, this pleasure party was the least of what they deserved. And that everyone should start getting comfortable with each other now, since they had an eternity of dealing with each other to look forward to. There was a lot of blushing and mumbling when the vote to go through with it had started, but there was a clear majority in support for it. The only votes against were from the two Knights, who were “OV3R RUL3D”. Now its two days later, and Dave’s standing completely nude save for his shades. As he left the meeting, he heard of few japes about being sensitive about his size, but that was the least of his worries. Well, not the least, but not primary. Dave looked down at his bare torso, and grimaced at the sheer number of scars he had. Most were from before the game, and had followed him after godhood due to how much his bro’s constant beatings had defined him. Looking down, he had a few on his toned legs, and even a very light one on his dick, from an especially unlucky shuriken trap.

He knew if he chickened out now, though, he would never live it down. Plus, there were some people on the other side of that door he was extremely eager to see, even if he would never admit it. His internal clock chimed that it was exactly time for the party. He waited an appropriate sixty seconds to seem more aloof about it, and then opened the door. The young time god noticed that just about everyone had arrived on time, he and a couple of others walking in were the last to enter. As he suspected, he didn’t know where to look, as everyone was both hot and naked. The awkward mumbling and shuffling of the crowd seemed to cease with his entrance, and for a moment (1.4576 seconds) all eyes were on his body. Nobodies scar count came close to rivaling his, and the contrast was too obvious in the well-lit room. Then most of them quickly looked away. Of course they would, Dave thought, no one wants to look at walking cutting board. Eyes averted to the floor, he couldn’t see how most looked away blushing. John recovered quickest, and moved to stand next to his friend in a show of solidarity. 

“So, uh, this is weird. Never been naked in front of others before, and, uh, I dunno, I guess it’s not too bad since everyone else is too?” John told Dave, his eyes occasionally looking down at his friend’s body, only to pull back up or look away. 

Dave gave John a good look himself, and was… surprised. The boy was a few inches shorter than Dave, and had a stockier build, opposed to Dave’s leaner figure. His skin was baby smooth, unlike Dave’s car-wreck-survivor-smooth skin. He expected as much, the surprise came from below the waist. John was hung, like pretty much every dude here was, but what shocked Dave was that John’s dick was a bit smaller. Not by much, at most an inch shorter and slightly less thick, if at all. Dave knew he wasn’t small, in fact he was unusually large compared to the average guy, but looking around he suspected all ecto-dudes shared this trait. However, Dave had always imagined John to be better than him in every way, and when he would imagine his friend naked in the past Dave had always imagined John bigger than him. (He tried not to make a habit of thinking of his friends naked, but three years was a lot of time, and a teen’s mind loved to wander.) Even if it meant John being cartoonishly big in some of his more self-depreciating fantasies. He knew it stemmed from his stupid ideals of being a “manly hero” (which he still knew that John was, just not in same way his thirteen y/o self had thought about it) that he picked up from Bro, but it was still a bit world shattering to see his assumption disproven live. Speaking of, he noticed Dirk in the corner of his eye, and before he could stop himself he did a quick check and. Wow, he thought. Dirk was a bit smaller than John. Dave refused to take the next logical conclusion from that information, at the moment. 

He didn’t have time to process these findings, nor could recall any of the nervous babbling that John had been spewing at him for the last 30 seconds, when Rose called attention to herself in the middle of the room. She held up a wine glass that he knew was filled with juice (best to keep hydrated) and announced that today’s festivities should now begin, and that partnering up would help move things along. He made quick eye contact with Karkat across the room. The cantankerous boy was on the shorter side, lean like Dave with a dick about John’s size. He appreciated the hell out of Karkat, both as an emotional rock and for spending years helping him overcome his bisexual hang-ups by being so damn cute. He knew they would have gotten in the way of having a good time tonight. They nodded at each other, remembering how they had a discussion before the party to mingle with the others first, as to not isolate themselves away, and be left out of future group fun. They had only ever gotten as far as hand stuff back on the meteor, and Dave was excited to eventually go all the way with him later tonight. The other dudes that interested him were Sollux, who was scrawny and the second tallest next to Gamzee, with a yellow tipped dick about as big as Dave’s. Gamzee himself was sitting in a corner, his dick around Dirks size and content to wait for a partner to approach him first. Dude had really chilled out after the game, Dave thought. There was also Jake, who looked like John with less confidence in himself, all huddled in the corner with his dick hanging… Wow, someone just earned the title “Dong King” in Dave’s book. Good job Dirk, he tried to mentally telegraph to his brother. Here, Dave decided to look at some of his possible female companions. Jane and Aradia had ridiculously huge breast, with fucking lovely backsides to compliment them. Jade, Roxy, and Vriska had similar hour glass figures, with full breast and asses that could kill a lesser man. Kanaya looked like a super model, tall with wide hips and glowing porcelain skin. Terezi wasn’t as fortunate in curves as the other girls, but made up for it in her confident aura and clean-shaven pussy. 

As Dave noticed some of the girls and guys staring back at his body just as hard, if not harder, he remembered how brutalized his skin was, and quickly lost confidence in his ability to go through with this. What was only a hand full of stares started to feel like millions of eyes on him, judging him, calling him ugly, weak, pathetic… everything Bro had told him he was after another failed strifing session on that boiling Texan roof top. As suddenly as his anxiety came, it went away when bright lavender eyes met his scarlets through his shades. Rose. The girl he knew best and who knew him best in return. Rose stood a head shorter than him with perfectly smooth skin. She had nearly white hair, and perfect perky tits with pink, erect nipples. Her light pubes curled just above her vagina, her beautiful lips spread just enough to show her pink inner labia. Even with her facing him, he had done enough inappropriate and guilt-ridden staring of her legging covered behind to know she had a perfect ass. As he stared like an idiot, she had walked directly toward him, him and his dick standing at full attention for her. When she reached him, she moved to grab his hand and he met her halfway, their fingers intertwining. Breaking eye-contact, Rose took a second to fully look over his body, from his scared, muscular chest down to his erect girth, and then looked away biting her bottom lip and blushing lightly. That alone took an industrial saw to his insecurities, and his body made an executive decision to step closer to her. They both gasped when his length touched her lower abdomen, electricity seemingly shot through Dave after the first contact. He gulped, and she exhaled. She then moved away, and he was about to panic, but she didn’t let go of his hand. She started leading him toward some of the many couches and beds they had been piling like crazy into the common area in preparation for today. She walked slowly, swaying her hips to give him a good a view of the ass she knew he liked so much. 

When they got to their bed, Dave noticed it was one of ones with less privacy, leaving their bodies open to anyone who wanted to look. He also found that he couldn’t give a damn, as his sister suddenly pulled him down onto it. Yes, his sister, who was first his friend and internet crush. Blood relation didn’t really apply to them, since they had paradox slime and Time and Light coursing through their veins rather than normal genetics. Still, when he found out about their test tube relation years ago his attraction to her was stained with feelings of guilt and shame. It made him feel even worse when he noticed her growing into a beautiful woman. Although they both had developed feelings and attractions for others over time, Dave now felt validated for his occasional intrusive thoughts about her. If the way she’s hungrily shoving her tongue down his throat means anything, maybe he wasn’t the only one repressing attraction towards their twin for too long. 

The kiss had started suddenly, and Dave moaned softly as she straddled him, trapping his dick between their stomachs. Rose started running her hands through his hair, and he didn’t even notice her captchalouge his shades until it was too late. He opened his eyes and his ruby irises met her deep purple, and she saw through them how much he truly loved and adored her, how much he trusted and wanted her. The expressiveness of his eyes that the rest of his face couldn’t betray made her moan and falter her kiss for a moment. Dave used this to take some initiative, and probed her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like tea, and mint toothpaste, and he took his time enjoying it. She made more small noises into his mouth that were driving him crazy, so he moved his hands that he had been keeping on her hips down to her shapely ass, and took full handfuls of her cheeks. This lead to her biggest moan yet, and she started grinding against his length in retaliation. Dave had never felt anything so good in his life, and it was incomprehensible to him that it would only get better from there. 

They stayed like this for a bit, making out and grinding. When they pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their mouths, and they just stared at each other for a second. Then they both started lowly giggling, unable to believe how happy they were, and held each other tighter. When they were done expressing gratitude for each other, for the shear ridiculousness of being able to hold each other as fellow gods of a universe they earned, they went straight back to business. Rose leaned in and huffed a warm breath into his ear, saying “Dave” in a tone that she hoped told him how much she wanted him, and lightly nipped his ear lobe. 

Dave mirrored the gesture with a hot “Rose” in her ear, before kissing the side of her face and trailing down her exposed neck, licking and sucking on her exposed skin. He then slowly moved his hands from her ass up her body, brushing past her ribs, stopping to fondle her tits that filled his hands as if they were made for each other. He gently caressed and squeezed them, then started rolling her hard nipples between his fingers. She moaned and arched he body into him, and then put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away. She took an appreciative look at him, admiring beautiful scars over lean pecs and abs. She loved how big and hard he was for her, and was excited to feel his girth enter her smaller frame. First, though, she got off him to trail kisses down his body, making sure to coat the larger scars along the way with her black lipstick. As she settled on her knees between his legs, she looked up at him and found bright eyes staring at her full of lust, his knuckles turned white where they gripped the sheets in anticipation. She shot him a sultry grin as she finally wrapped both her hands around his member. 

Dave let out a long held in “Fuck” as his sister pumped his shaft, a little too rough at first, but quickly adjusting to get the best sounds from him. She stopped suddenly, and Dave opened his eyes to complain, only to witness her plant a last kiss to the scar on his dick, and then suck the head into her mouth. Dave let out groans of pleasure as she twirled her tongue around his head, still pumping his dick with both hands. Embolden by her beginner’s success, she removed one hand and started to deep throat him. Dave was longer and thicker than any of the toys she had practiced with, but she found herself able to make good progress as long as she took it slow. Dave had moved his hands from the sheets to her scalp, lowly muttering incoherent phrases of encouragement and praise as she took him deeper. She kept one hand working his base, and used the other to furiously finger her dripping pussy. She got a little over half his length down her throat before needing to pull away for a break. She regarded his cock with a look she often reserved for especially challenging puzzles and reading material, a look of excitement and determination. During her brief break Dave noticed her masturbating, and pulled away from her to lie down fully on the bed. She looked at him quizzically, and he said, “Sit on my face, Lalonde.”

She blinked at him for a second, then stood up and pounced on him, moving faster than he’d ever seen her move. As she got into a 69 position Dave had a moment to take in how sexy Rose’s wet pussy and round ass looked above him, before it came crashing down on his mouth. He started lapping up her sweet, musky juices with fever, and Rose made the loudest noise she had made all night. She didn’t stay idle long, and quickly got back to deep-throating Dave with vigor. Rose was just a few inches from the base when Dave started lightly licking at her clit, and she let out a deep moan that he felt vibrate through his whole body. He kept at that for a while, before deciding to move in the opposite direction toward her ass. He spread her full ass cheeks, and found her perfectly clean, puckered little hole. Cleaning out your anus was an explicit rule that had been agreed upon by everyone before attending this shindig, and Dave couldn’t be more thankful for it as he buried his tongue as deep inside her it would go. 

Rose reached the base of his cock just he started eating out her asshole, and Dave could feel her stifled screams of pleasure around his dick. It felt so fucking good, her throat was warm, and tight, and wet, and pressuring his dick in all the right ways. But he couldn’t focus on it for long as she started grinding against his face harder than ever. Getting the hint, Dave quickly started pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy, and lapped her ass even harder. She was so close he could feel it in the way she lost composer on his dick. He finally tuned his wrist around so his thumb could rub her clit, she let out a last muffled scream as her first orgasm rocked through her. Dave quickly removed his hand from her clenching pussy and reconnected his mouth to her, trying to catch as much of her juices as he could before they could leak down his chin and chest. He continued to lick her up as her spasms quieted, and she pulled out from her deep-throating, gasping and heaving. Her face and chest were flush, and lines of sticky pre-cum connected Dave’s tip to her mouth. She lapped up the cum in a blissful daze, before Dave gently rolled her off him. 

Dave sat up and look down at Rose’s post-orgasmic body, and she stared back at him. Rose then sat up with him and started licking her own cum off his chest, then his chin, meeting his mouth for a deep kiss so they could both know what their mixed flavors tasted like. She then lied down and spread her legs so he could see all of her, and said, “Fuck me, Dave”. Her tone left no room for argument, as if anything less than an exploding sun could keep him from doing exactly what she wanted.

He positioned himself against her entrance, and with a final look of permission and assurance, Dave pushed into her. Holy shit, thought Dace, Rose was tight, and it felt so good, better than her mouth even. He wanted slam into her right there, but he knew he couldn’t, so he took it slow. Rose was squirming and letting out sounds that had him at risk of losing himself, but he kept the slow pace and leaned down to kiss her and whisper love into her ears. She locked her arms around his neck, and he would stop to let her adjust whenever she’d tighten her hold. After what felt like an eternity, even if he knew exactly how long it took, his hips met hers. They stood still like that for a while, experiencing being closer than they’ve ever been before. Rose and Dave. Dave and Rose. Died together in a thousand timelines, and fucked like this in a thousand more. 

Rose huskily said “Ok, move”, and all of Dave’s horses ceased being held. In one swift motion he pulled out all but his tip, and she gasped at the sudden emptiness. He immediately filled her back up again and she let out an unfiltered scream of pleasure, raking her nails down his back. Dave started pumping in and out at a fast and steady rhythm, needing to hear more of that sirens song from her divine throat that he was causing. He felt her start to buck up to meet his thrust halfway, and he entered a world of pleasure he never knew existed. Her perky breast bounced up and down to their thrust, and he moved his hand to roughly squeeze one, pinching her pink tip between his fingers. She let out an even higher pitched scream, and suddenly she was tightening around him and squirmed through her second orgasm. The face she made while she came was so beautiful, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth in an ‘o’ shape, breast pressed against his chest as she arched her back into him. He kept pumping through it, and as she finished he picked her up and changed positions. 

Rose let out a cute squeak as she was placed on her hands and knees, then a loud moan as he entered her from behind. She quickly lowered her head to the bed and raised her ass to meet his cock. He was in deeper than ever and she moaned her appreciation into the sheets. Dave held onto her hips as she slammed her pussy back to meet each of his thrust again. Her rear smacked against his waist, and he could see exactly where his dick entered her vagina, just below her puckered hole. Damn, Dave thought, there wasn’t any part of Rose that he didn’t find impossibly attractive, and he sped up his thrust and started squeezing her cheeks, obsessed with making her feel as good as possible. He had an idea then, and licked two of his fingers before slowly sliding one into her still slick asshole. Rose gasped from the sudden intrusion, and she looked back at Dave with a smile that told him it was the right move. He inserted his second finger inside her and started pumping to match the rhythm of his trust. She let out another record scream into her sheet as she came for a third time on his cock. 

As Dave got ready for another position change, he realized he could do this forever. Not literally, but his physical stamina and control over time could keep holding back the huge orgasm he’s been building for hours, maybe days. And even if he did orgasm, he would be ready for more rounds immediately as long as it was with Rose, extending their fuck for as long as she could take. It kind of scared him how much he wanted to try it. But in his peripheral he realized most of the current couples were already done with their first round. Some were sitting up and staring at them, touching themselves with wanting eyes towards both of them. He remembered that they didn’t only belong to each other, but to the group, and knew that hoarding each other during a group event was wrong. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to finish. 

“I’m gonna finish soon, Rosie”, Dave said with a croak in his voice. Rose got a conflicted look on her previously blissed out face, and Dave wondered if she was as reluctant as he was to end it. 

“Then do it with me, and don’t you dare fucking pull out”, Rose finally answered, need coating her every word. 

Dave pulled both her legs up over his shoulders, and she gasped as he filled her up as deep as possible. He abandoned his steady rhythm for wild thrust, harder than any before. They screamed each other’s names for all to hear: “Dave!”, “Rose!”, “Dave!”, “Rose!”. Dave knew he was close, and moved his hand back over he swollen clit. Rose felt her release coming, and put her lags down to get one more deep, passionate kiss. Finally, Dave let go, just in time to feel Rose clamp down around him. Her pussy seemed to be milking him for all he had, and Dave’s higher mental functions dimmed as he entered the Land of Pleasure and Beautiful Purple Eyes. 

They stayed completely still and silent like that for a minute after it was over, savoring every second of being so connected. Dave managed to have sense to roll them on their sides, still inside Rose, instead of collapsing on top of her. They stared at each other for a bit longer still, scarlet meeting lavender, as Dave’s softening member allowed the swell of cum inside Rose to start trickling out. Dave listened to the beat of Rose’s slowing heart rate, and Rose lazily trailed patterns into the scars she found so pretty, so “Dave”. They both wanted to go again, over and over until they passed out from exhaustion, but knew they shouldn’t. At least not that day. Dave and Rose kissed one more time, deep, with promises of many more unions in the future. Dave could see Kanaya and Sollux already behind Rose, ready to scoop her up and away into a threesome the second they separated. To his surprise, he could hear Karkat’s impatient huffs and Aradia’s excited giggling behind himself. 

As he moved to pull away, Rose caught his face in her hand and set her lips to his ear. “We are doing that again tomorrow, and you will bottom out in my ass, Dave”, Rose whispered to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

She smiled at his beat red face, still shy despite everything they just did. But he responded with a small smile of his own, and a hoarse, “Anything for you, Rose”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Would appreciate constructive comments, but whatever is fine.


End file.
